The Laboratory
by Quantum Whale
Summary: The PAW Patrol found trapped in a laboratory, that they found by a stroke of luck or unluck, that they now have to escape. The way they're supposed to escape is quite different however.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a loophole finder, and this story's existence will show that, unless of course FanFiction doesn't care that I'm actually not breaking any rules in which case, they suck. Basically, I'll write a chapter, and some of them have storywise puzzles in them. I just won't publish a chapter until someone comments, or PMs the correct puzzle solve. The rules say that any form of interactive story is notb allowed, but this is technically not interactive. Interacting with means affecting it in some way, and you won't affect the story itself at all. The whole thing will be written as normal, it just won't be published until someone gets the right idea. You don't interact with it at all, you interact with me. Hehe I'm such a cheater.**

* * *

The PAW Patrol have been sucked down some strange, strange rabbit holes before, but they've never had any quite as weird, and even a little scary. I suppose it's best if I explain how they got into this situation, yes? It's not complicated, yet not simple either.

I'll give it to you short, as the main point of this story is not how they got there, but where they got, and what happened there. Basically, Adventure Bay seemed to have an issue in the sewers, or mpre just Mayor Goodway, so naturally the PAW Patrol went to check out the issue. It ended up that there was just a clog no big deal but they also found something else. Looking closely, there seemed to be a hole in the wall, and after looking closely at that as well, there was some building in there. Grayscale, the building seemed to be entirely metal. Breaking through the wall, they questioned not only how this thing managed to get here without anyone noticing, especially considering that it seemed to have dug out a square around itself, and why it was here. Who made this, and why?

Anyway now that that's finally over, I can now talk about what happened on the inside. They walked into the building, having nothing special happen, except for the fact that the entrance door was only openable from the front; oops. They were stuck in the lab and, spoiler alert, they had to go through what was effectively an escape room to get out. This came as a surprise to the crew for clear and obvious reasons, but they took on the challenge of the puzzle lab.

First off, they decided to walk into the room that was put into their faces as soon as they walked into the place. No labels, but it seemed important considering it's contents. In the heart of the room, their was a heavily defended machine with no obvious use. It seemed to be off at the moment they looked at it, so they had no idea what it did. They did notice a screen on the wall that was projecting words, and it read as follows.

_"The time doesn't matter. This machine is set to periodically teleport this laboratory to random areas with high enough population density. That thing, it's afraid of people, so it would want to avoid populated areas. it teleports the lab and it's contents except for any living thing. It's a sacrifice we have to make."_

Y'all like dialogue? I can give you that right here.

"That made no sense." Marshall spoke, trying his hardest to figure out what it was trying to say.

"No, it didn't, but I'm sure more of these exist." Ryder explained, doing the same as Marshall.

Ok enough dialogue. They walked around finding that the hallway was full of random rooms with large tubes in them; they did nothing with these rooms. There were projections on the wall but they wanted to explore first. The next hallway, however, which took forever to get to since the first one was huge, was full if rooms labeled with names. An example would be the first room they saw, which read _"Robby's room. (Dr. Mont-Anderson)"_ above the doorway. Man I wonder who owned this room? Anyway most of the rooms were locked, Robby's was one of them. They each had keycard locks, so if they wanted in any specific one they needed a keycard. Two of the rooms were already unlocked, so the crew entered those. The first one they entered was _"Sam's room (Dr. Flowers)"._

Inside was a simple room, tools, a desk, a small bed, and two large tubes just a little smaller than the ones they saw before. So y'know normal things to have in a room. There were also two of the projection screens on both sides of the room, the left one read as follows.

_"October 26, 2024. I don't usually get invested in experimentation, hence why I don't log very often, or ever, but everyone has recently been logging about Antoni's experiment so I guess I should jump on the train too. I'm more or less just a helper around the place. I don't put a lot of effort into my own things so I just roam around and help the others in whatever way they want. Antoni rarely asks for my help though, so I don't know much. However, I have managed to gather that he seems seriously attached to his experiment, despite that others constantly urge him to cease the experiment. I've never seen anyone quite so attached to the outcome of an experiment so this is quite odd."_

The right, and less juicy one read like this.

_"November 30 2023. I've just been accepted into this lab and I'm more curious than anything, really. Derrick gave me the general scoop on everyone when I came in so I at least know what's going on. I have no idea what to put here to be honest."_

They decided to keep as much of the information here in the back of their heads, as it seemed like it'd be important later down the line. The second room was home to Thomas, or Dr. Blackwater. His room looked the same as Sam's just with three logs instead of two, one on the left two on the right. One of the left ones read like this.

_"August 28, 2024. I'm excited to be here, I really am. I've always had a huge interest in experimentation, and a lab with effectively no rules inside your own room? I don't care what you say that's awesome. Experimenting with living creatures without threatening any living creatures is just a mind blowing idea to me. Can't wait to start!" _

Number two on the left wall said this.

_"December 12, 2024. I refuse it. I can't deal with Antoni anymore. His experiment is a danger I swear. It watches me; both in and out of it's chamber. It's evolving into something dangerous. It avoids anybody who isn't Antoni and doesn't hesitate to attack anyone who scares it too much. I need to leave ASAP." _

Right projection reads like this.

_"September 3, 2024. I've been here a week and I'm already hearing rumours if an experiment gone wrong. They don't seem like false rumours either! Everyone has the same points to make so either it's true or an organized prank. I'll assume the_ former."

The crew tried to remember as much information as they could from both rooms as they went back to the first hallway to read those projections. The projections seem to be a quite important factor to their escape.

They read the first one they came across, and it read like this.

_"December 15, 2024. That thing is ballistic, it kills nearly anybody it sees as a threat, which is every fucking person on planet Earth. We've just finished the security system for after we finish the grand machine, the thing to hopefully end this all. Basically, once the grand machine is activated the systemwill come into affect. It locks every entrance and exit and puts a shield around the whole lab. If you are a human reading this after the conflict, you're safe. Nothing should be of any danger to you. We're putting together a ppuzzle right now for how to deactivate the security."_

Number two.

_"December 14, 2024. We need it away from the lab and away from people, but if it finds the lab we have to keep it here. It's such a fucking mind breaker. It's a threat to theel entire fucking human population on this goddamn planet. I don't care about the formality of this log I can't deal withthe shit going on anymore. Our survival chances are rapidly depleting. We're gonna need a Christmas miracle to survive this shit." _

Number three, the last one on the left side of the hall.

_"December 13, 2024. He's going crazy and we can't stop him. I tried my hardest, everyone did, but we failed. The longer he's here the more pissed off he gets. It's to the point where he's more aggressive than scared, which causes issues. He kills people, but wants to kill more the longer he's here. What do we do?"_

Next is four, can you count too?

_"December 9, 2024. No way we can continue to allow Antoni to do whatever he's doing with that thing. He knows much more about it than we do, and it's clear we need him to spill the facts. It's going to go crazy, it's going to hurt us, maybe kill us. What can we do to delusional Antoni?"_

Second to last, man these are filled with juice. Maybe its grape? I like grape juice. Ok anyway here it is.

_"December 3, 2024. Antoni... I can't. How do you feel that attached to that thing? It's attacking people. Sure, not always but one bullet is enough to start a war. You have to stop man. We have attachments too. Attachments to the people here, and your attatchment to that thing could end that. Please stop. Please."_

And the final one, which is just a joke honestly.

_"July 23, 2022. These projectors are fun. Too bad they project only one of their contents."_

That's it for now. Remember this information for yourself because I'm not repeating these in further chapters.

* * *

_The question for progression is: Why is the lab in Adventure Bay? What made the doctors want it there and how did they make it happen? PM me I might help just a little._


	2. Chapter 2

**Y'all ****know**** why it's here, a little scary? Congratulations to RidingRiptide for getting the correct answer to a degree good enough for me consider it correct.**

* * *

Hey y'all I'm back telling this story again! Are you happy? Maybe, maybe not but if you aren't then why are you here? Okay I'll tell the story now. Or will I? Yes I will but please don't stop reading because of my stupidity.

The group walked down the other hallway, the left hallway which had many more open rooms that thw last, however a lot of the names were missing. There was only one open room with a name, _"Richard's room (Dr. Ortiz)"_

The room looked like the others, but with the most screens they had seen yet at four. These screens were all over the place in meaning so try to keep track. Anyway number one.

_"December 14, 2024. So, basically, you're trapped in here right now. My job with this log is to tell you where to go and how to get there. There is a room at the very end of this hallway that you have to get into, but it's locked. You need the keycard to open it which is inside of Derrick's room. Every room in this building has a button, they all lock you in the room you pressed it in except for one. Derrick's reveals the keycard. Press the button in Derrick's room to continue." _

Before reading the rest of the logs they left to room to look for Derrick's room and sure enough, it had to be one with a missing name. They did see an interesting room though, and they found it while walking the fourth hallway. The fourth was just like the one with Robby and Sam's rooms, but every room was locked. The room they saw was _"Antoni's room (Dr. Boswell)". T_hey found the room of the fabled Antoni. It was locked of course but they found it, so that's cool.

They finally decided to go back to Richard's room and read the logs, none of which were super intersting but I'm gonna tell you what they said anyway. They read the one next to the first one, and it read like this.

_"November 23, 2024. Yeah, I know of Antoni's experiment, everyone here does, and I am scared, everyone here is. No need to make a full on log about it since everything is already public." _

Man had a point, yes? Eh you don't care just read this.

_"June 5, 2021. It's nice that everyone gets_ along_ here; you would expect some sort of rivalry or something but no, we're all basically a family. The only thing that comes close to anyone disliking someone is Jack gets uncomfortable by Gabrielle's antics, or more or less just antic, but they still get along."_

I have to say this so often but the last one reads as follows.

_"April 30, 2020. I'm proud to be one of the first people into this lab, and therefore also being one of the first so log. It's so much of a different feeling than I thought it would be."_

Ok so now what they decided to do was go into the five other open rooms and read all of their logs. I can tell you now a lot of these logs are huge time wastes. The first room they entered was _"Emma's room (Dr. Cockrell)" _which had three logs, all of which are boring.

_"November 1, 2024. Antoni what's the problem here? I understand even the ugliest of things can be loved, hence the reason pugs still exist, but that's not just ugly. It's horrific, its not made of anything normal, it's huge, it's aggressive, just why, and how? I get that it likes you but even Hitler liked some people and that doesn't make him in the right. This is just absurd." _

Number two, bet you _wish_ you were doing anything but this right now.

_"September 2, 2024. I wish I knew what was going on half the time around here. Really, everybody is just doing all sorts of cool stuff I don't understand and it's so cool. I know I'm quite new so it'll take me a bit to figure it out_ completely_ but still, I wanna do it now. Also I'm hearing rumours, they're just rumours though, except everyone won't shut up and it's starting to get irritating."_

Emma's last long, here we go.

_"August 23, 2024. Happy birthday to me! Well, a couple days late, but I don't care, this is a perfect present. I wanted in here and I made it. I would say that its often unusual for a 23rd birthday present to be this huge but I got it, and I love it."_

Now, from this point on, they would never enter another room that had a name attached, in this chapter at least. The four other open rooms all had missing names, and one of them had to be Derrick.

Into unidentified number one and it had three logs.

_"September 28, 2024. Short and to the point, Antoni is less crazy than he is just dumb. I don't think being oblivious to the dangers of the something is crazy, it's just ignorance, or stupidity, one of the two. I've built up an interesting relationship with Antoni, and I know this is unlike him, he doesn't know what he's doing."_

Log numero dos, right here.

_"June 13, 2024. I'm the only person here who seems to not ever get cold. All the other people have to wear genuine coats as opposed to their lab ones that no one actually wears. Ok, ALL the other people is an exaggeration, but still I'm in a minority. Why, I have no idea. I probably just have good cold tolerance, I don't know."_

It's gonna take so long to get through these unentertaining logs, oh my lord. Anyway here's the final one of unidentified person's logs.

_"November 29, 2023. I think I'll have fun here. It's not a crazy place like it seems like it'd be either. Just a bunch of people messing around and doing whatever they want. Surprising considering this place is American."_

Man that log was so crazy they made fun of American people. We have three more rooms to go and none of them have less that three logs. Who is holding you at gunpoint and forcing you to stay here? I'm not, all I'm doing is reading logs that some peoppe seem to enjoy. Okay I'm getting a little carried away. They went into the next room which had four whole logs, one of which I'm about to read.

_"September 25, 2024. Antoni never came off as the type of person that would want to do this. Something here is an accident, maybe he's oblivious, or something supernatural is happening. I'd assume that he's just oblivious. By the way he speaks of it he seems to just trust it, and quite a bit more that us too. It also trusts him, which is weird."_

The fact that we aren't even halfway done with the unnameds scares me, but here's the second log of this person.

_"October 13, 2023. I've come to realize that I'm a go to person for information on quite a few things around here. I was one of the original few members, so it's somewhat reasonable I guess. I know most of what you need to know about the places, people, even security measures and all the in between. I'm mostly informed on people though, I often talk to pretty much everyone around here and learn a lot about them to the best of my ability. My good memory pilled with my willingness to speak to anyone anytime makes me a good choice of person to go to for information on people." _

Okay enough of this person flexing, on to the next log.

_"July 7, 2022. The place is getting a steady increase in people. I guess our plan to both attract and keep the place secretive worked. Honestly I expected it to fail."_

Final log of this person.

_"May 1, 2020. This seems like a cool project, if all goes as planned. Quite honestly this place could end up being a total bust and a waste of existence. Let's just hope it stays around long enough to, well, stay around."_

Alright, the second person is done, two more to go and the next of which only had three logs. Here's the first.

_"September 11, 2024. I've heard the rumours, and quite frankly I don't care. Just leave me be guys I wanna work on my experiments. I don't care what you had for breakfast I just want the damn syringe." _

Why do they keep reading these logs in reverse order? Whatever their loss onto the second log of this person.

_"February 4, 2024. I'm one of the people in this place that really just wants to stay in their room and experiment. Isn't that the whole point of this place? Do what you want and experiment? I guess if it's what you want it's not wrong to socialize but what's the point of coming to an effectively secret society just to talk to people for most of it? I came here to do what the place was designed for, experiment. I don't have an issue with leaving my room I'd just prefer not to since all my work is in here, but when push comes to shove I leave." _

Third and final log for the third and next to final person.

_"November 25, 2023. This place seems like a good fit for me. I already have so many ideas that I wanna get to work on trying. So I'm going to go do those, right now."_

Two short logs and a long log for this person. Now we can proceed to the final room which is also home to three logs, which will end up being the final logs I read for now. Number one.

_"November 1, 2024. New month, Turkey month blah blah. I'm gonna talk about the abomination Antoni created. If an experiment goes that wrong, you let it die. Antoni, seriously, it's a blob let it die." _

Let it die, let it die, let it shrivel up and die! Except this is a monster and not a tree. Okay log number two.

_"June 30, 2024. Man, none of the girls in here are cute. So sad. Nah I'm joking, uh about the fac that it's sad, like I don't care. Anyway what I wanted to say was that my experiment has been going smooth. Nothing out of the ordinary and it seems to work and function like a normal living organism, although interestingly, it seems to need slightly less oxygen that a human." _

I didn't know humans were the base for oxygen usage. Anyway enough joking here's the final log so I can just stop.

_"March 19, 2024. New member and that is me. I don't think I'll end up doing anything too special here but at least I'm gonna be doing experiments. There aren't any guidelines so I'm perfectly fine doing whayever I so please. Well, there are guidelines like don't murder eachother but this is a secret lab, you think there's gonna be rules?" _

Finally, with that, I'm done, for now at least. The pups just have to figure out which one of these Doctor people is Derrick. I'm out, goodbye now.

* * *

_I'm sure it's obvious what the story progression question was gonna be. _

_Which room is Derrick's and how do you know? Don't just tell me the room without a reason I consider to be valid._


	3. Chapter 3

**The answer to which room is Derrick's has been found! Congratulations to RidingRiptide for once again finding the answer.**

* * *

Welcome back! Why are you back? Anyway I wont dwell let's just get into this.

They had to think for a while but they managed to figure out that the second nameless room was Derrick's. They went into it, confident and fearful at the same time as Ryder pushed the button. When the door to the room didn't spontaneously shut they immediately checked if the door that was supposed to open had done so, and it had. Somehow they managed to not read the name attached to the room, so they did and it read, _"William's room (Officer Unklesbay)". _They had an entire room set for the security guard, and as it looks, Unklesbay is the only guard in the whole place.

They walked into the room, which ended up being quite different from the scientists' in layout. However, it was roughly the same size as the other's and had 3 logs as did most others. As I did with the others I will read them out. Log one went like this, and it's a doozie.

_"November 11, 2024. In my time as a US soldier, I saw horrible things. Things that no man had ever dreamt were ethical in any manner. While I was taking a tour in the southern region in Africa, I would see flayed human body's, just lining a clothing-like rack outside of this one building. Apparently they would prize human skin, for clothing items. They preferred the skins of white folk, since they were easier to bleach. Since whiter clothing was ethical to use in humid heat, and a piece of eccentric clothing. Maybe that is the reason I decided to become a guard, so I never had to see shit like that again. Although, God as my witness, some of these scientists', especially Dr. Boswell, creations are just as foul."_

Boy's a talker yeah? That's only the first log, to the second! These ones were layed out weird for some reason, the dates are all wacky.

_"December 27, 2023. You know, I made the most crucial moment in my life a few years ago, after the Army. I needed to find a job. An occupation that would interest me, not necessarily pay well, but be my pride and joy. My first choice was the NYPD, or possibly the LA SWAT. I couldn't decide. My 'resume' would definitely have been considered, as well as I fought in the Army and my above-par school grades. But I stumbled onto this job, and I can't say I regret the choice. $100 an hour! Optional vacation days (although slightly restricted)! How could I pass it up?_"

Two things, first, did he just say he didn't need it to pay well and proceed to say one of the reasons he joined was the pay? Second, why can't he ever shut up? Anyway, final log.

_"__December 13, 2024. As __sad as it truly is, I have to leave this job. No, not because 'I've gotten too bored' or 'someone wore the same shirt as me' bullshit. I'm taking all the guns I purchased, and leaving the ten or so the company owns. That fucking disgrace of Boswells, the thing that looks like a fucking ball of shit, is being a creep. 'Boswell's Beast', has been showing up to my window-wall and watching me. Just looking at me, with such a pure aura of disgust and hatred. It's the anti-Christ itself. If I could, I'd spray holy water on it. It also licked the window, leaving a long charred black stripe down the window. I never liked science, but this thing is a freak of nature. And worst of it all, it can feel all the wrong emotions."_

Now, you may think he's done talking, but not quite yet. Ryder saw in the corner a suitcase with a note attached to it that says something kinda disturbing

"Two magazines. The one with a yellow mark is incendiary, armor piercing rounds. The other one are normal rounds. Incase the first mags rounds don't work, use the other to put yourself out of your misery."

Within the suitcase was a VP-70, a pretty average handgun, and exactly what the note said. They obviously didn't listen to the part of the note that said they could use it on themselves but Ryder took the gun because there was obviously a reason they were told to get in here and the gun appeared to be the only thing so it had to be important.

They looked around the security room for a little bit longer but found nothing of true importance. So all this room gave them was a handgun and a shit ton of words to read, a lot of which had a bit of a disturbing backing to them. The hunt was on for what to do with the gun, and everything has had genuine hints as to what to do up to now so they weren't just gonna run around and shoot things.

Funny thing, actually, because they missed a keycard that was on a small stool at the entrance of the security room. They looked all around the room but not the entrance, which had kind of an L shaped bend before entering the main room. To be fair, the keycard was mostly black. On the card was written "Pass for Dr. Johnson's room" and that's it. Nothing more is required for a secret society but still that's it?

They went and found Dr. Johnson's room, it had a name as well so that's a plus. Full name of Dr. Johnson was Rachel Johnson, and, assuming Rachel is female, her room was just like every other one. Three logs, which is just great for me, here they are though.

"_December 14, 2024. You've made it this far, so good job to you! Yeah, I know you're stuck in here, but not for much longer actually, it's almost over. I'm sorry you experienced this but we had to make it this way. We couldn't just leave it because it CAN read, and if it figures out the way we talked about it, well that just would just anger it. And we need to seel the lab off in hopes that it wont get out. It's smart but it doesn't match a human, so it hopefully can't figure these puzzles out. It's easy from now, you just need to get into Boswell's room, and shoot the very obvious glass container with the gun in Unklesbay's room, if you don't have that go get it. Anyway, I'll leave you now_

One done two left, here we go.

_"November 26, 2024. It's not completely Antoni's fault that this is happening, because nobody is really telling him that it's a problem. Sure, he absolutely should be able to recognize it on his own, but it's not unreasonable for someone to pay more attention to the good than the bad of someone or something you like. Why does he like the thing? That's one thing I'm unable to explain. It's a blob, how can you be attached to it? Whatever though, we'll have to wait for either Antoni to stop this, or the end of the lab. Considering how much has happened already, well, I'm ready to leave if it keeps getting worse."_

Last one, which is just the introduction as usual.

_"October 25, 2021. I'm here now, it's cool, I like the opportunity and the ideas. I don't know what to write here."_

Rachel was an interesting one, telling them that they were almost out making each of them ecstatic. Now, they have to get into Antoni's room. They had no clue how they plan to do that, but they were going to. There were no more open rooms that they hadn't been in, so they had to have missed something, and they started with Rachel's room.

As strange as it is, what they were looking for was actually in Rachel's room. No looking around for a year it was just Antoni's keycard sitting on her bed, kinda odd but they accepted it since Rachel had told them that they were almost out. So they took the keycard, went to Antoni's room, looking just as normal as every other room, well at aleast the outside was. They opened it and prepared for whatever normal or abnormal things would be inside.

It was the same as every room, but not at the same time.

* * *

_Story progression question this time is... Which month did the lab go into lockdown meaning no one was getting in or out? As usual, you must specify how you know. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guess who figured it out this time, RidingRiptide how fun. Yes, it was in December.

* * *

Antoni's room wasn't abnormal in any severe way. The only actually different thing about his room was that one of the tubes that were presumably holding areas for whatever things they tried to make had a small crack in it. Nothing that would've let something out, probably just Antoni's monster bumping into it. Anyways, Ryder and the pups began reading Antoni's three logs, which was surprising as they expected more.

_"December 14, 2024. It's all on me. I was blinded by affection like a mother that refuses to believe her son would've killed somebody. I brought him into this world, and began to love him, he showed it back and I felt like my little experiment turned into something great. He felt like a pet, we loved eachother like pets would. Sure I basically controlled everything he did but, he enjoyed the company as did I. Because of this relationship I grew fond of him, too fond and I never truly realized what I had truly created. He was growing, growing into a monster but I loved him too much to realize. They all hated on him, realizing what he was while I didn't, an abomination. He grew to hate everyone that wasn't me, as they were smart enough to know what was really going on. They told me, begged me, yelled at me and I just wouldn't listen. I see now that my actions have guaranteed consequences, and while for what I've done in letting this monster hurt the friends I've made and love I deserve a punishment. The other people here do not and yet I have brought it upon them. From Dr. Ortiz to Dr. Briggs, I am sorry... so, so sorry. I brought this thing into the world and can't take him out, and in doing so, I've made it so all of you must be taken out as well. I've committed what feels like sins, and I would never live it down even if I weren't about to die soon because of the only way we know how to stop it. To the graves of people who are going down with me, I hope I go to hell. To the early withdrawals, Unklesbay and Flowers, don't mourn me, forget me and mourn them, they didn't deserve this, they deserve to live as much as you two. I'm committing manslaughter, and only because I was stupid enough not to notice the blob of fucking goop that was genuinely injuring people was a problem. At least Flowers and Unklesbay got out, somebody will know what I have done..."_

There is absolutely nothing I can or will say here. These words are all you need to understand Antoni's feelings at this point. It's a shot through the heart, and Ryder and the pups felt it. Log two, Antoni's denial.

_"November 1, 2024. They won't shut up. He's not a monster he's my friend. How would you feel if I called your cat a monster for not liking the person who just called it an abomination? Not too happy I would guess. I'm not delusional, I know my own creation better than anybody else. He feels love, he feels emotions, and that means if you would just give him the love he deserves, maybe he wouldn't be attacking you any. I thought this place was supposed to be full of intelligent people, people who think clearly. Obviously not when you're calling something that you know can hear you Satan's messanger in front of it's face. I know it's not the prettiest thing to look at, but neither are half the morons in this place. Briggs and Unklesbay joke all the time about their cruddy appearances and even the girls of this place join in. They aren't pleasant looking but are you calling them abominations and wanting them dead? Sure, maybe as a joke but you all want my thing gone. I love him, I love him and while you don't have to do the same, treat him like he belongs and if he feels like he belongs maybe he'll be nicer to you all. Gabrielle, Dr. Sorenson whatever you wanna call her, is my closest friend in this place, and she knows I have a crush on her. When even she is calling me delusional and calling something I love something out of hell, it hurts me, it really does. She has twice now tried to ruin the love I've felt while here, the love for her and the love for him. If I can't have her, please just let me love the thing I created. All you're doing is making me mad, sad, and all kinds of other emotions. Please let me be happy."_

Once more, I don't have anything to say. You've seen Antoni in and out of denial, now here in the third and final log, you'll finally get to see him normally and just being himself. Not for long, but it's something.

_"July 25, 2023. I am new to this place, and although new I already like it. Just a bunch of people having fun or, being serious whatever they wanna do really. The only thing I've really noticed since I've walked in here is one girl. I wanna try to get to know her, see if she's actually my type and I hope so. I might be seen as some weirdo though as they might think I have some fetish because of what she does all the time." _

Gabrielle is in the running for member of this lab that Ryder and the pups know the most about. Which is odd considering she doesn't even really bare any importance to the storyline being told here. After a the logs Ryder smacked himself in the forehead because he didn't realize the very obvious red container with a piece of paper in it that literally said "Plexiglass". Rachel said that Unklesbay's gun had a purpose, and shooting out plexiglass sure fits the bill. Ryder isn't the oldest strongest or tallest so he felt the recoil of even that tiny pistol. All the pups also flinched back at the sound of the glass shattering and the bullet being fired. Skye even jumped when it happened, as she wasn't paying attention to Ryder when he pointed the gun at the glass for whatever reason.

The piece of paper was not shot by the bullet, and as Ryder reached in for it to bring it out, turns out all it was was a word search. Why this had to be solved was on the back. It read as follows.

"The first letters of all the words you find combine into one word that is the password to escape. The five letter code pad to put the words in is in the front, and we strongly suggest that you put the code in on the outside as well, simply because humanity might depend on it."

I will now describe to you what the word search looked like. Ten rows, ten columns that were like this. Row one, ICZXVVLYYQ. Yes, I am going to make you build a word search yourself you banshee.

Row two, PPOFXSPAHS. I am aware this is going to get annoying, and I don't care.

Row three, PPUCZWBWXF. It's saying PP a lot huh? I'm sorry.

Row four, VSGJKSDOGL. I will also continue to make a stupid comment after every row. Y'know to entertain the people who aren't going to construct the search.

Row five, RHCGERRDTO. We're half way there, but we are not living on a prayer.

Row six, MBVLETETXW. Six out of ten, we're finally out of the F range my fellow letter graders.

Row seven, PGKQIFKLBE. Seven, a lot of people's lucky number. Two lines can be special sometimes.

Row eight, UNIZKFAPLR. Nearly there, just twenty more random jumbles of letters.

Row nine, UZSJLCNQWS. Nine, the number you spam when you want to fit the biggest possible number into a text box.

Row ten, DSORENSONS. That's it, it's not a hard puzzle it's just a word search.

Problem with said word search is that the words you were supposed to search for weren't given, so it's a lot less trivial now. Anyway, that's it, have fun scavenging words to make one word if you for some reason want to do that

* * *

_You know what the progression question is going to be right? If you don't than there's no way you can solve it to begin with. Tell me the words in the search and the word it makes up._


End file.
